Two more minutes
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: Al finalizar la secundaria en el Sweet Amoris, todos los alumnos siguieron su propio camino. Alexy no pensó que el suyo se cruzaría con la persona menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Amour Sucré_ no me pertenece.

* * *

El día había sido un desastre. Quizás lo mejor era volver a casa, pero la idea de tener que responder un montón de preguntas incómodas lo desanimaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

—Vaya — una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación. —Mal día, ¿eh? — se giró para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz y vio a Castiel con una sonrisa ladeada. Con la mano que sostenía un cigarrillo señaló a Alexy para luego dar una bocanada.

Alexy se limitó a ver su ropa manchada de jugo con resignación.

— Y que lo digas. — Hace un par de horas tuvo una cita, las cosas salieron mal y terminó con su camiseta favorita manchada. — Al menos no pagué por la cena. — Se encogió de hombros tratando de ver el lado positivo a la situación.

Una carcajada brotó de la garganta de Castiel. Se sentó al lado de Alexy en la banca del parque en el que estaban. Después de aquella desastrosa cita, Alex no se sentía de humor para volver a casa, así que prefirió pasear por el parque un rato.

— ¿Quieres? — le ofreció un cigarrillo a lo que Alex negó. — Una camiseta sucia es mejor que te abofeteen — comentó el pelirrojo como si tuviera experiencia en eso y vaya que la tenía.

Alexy lo meditó por un momento. — Para ser honesto, preferiría la bofetada. — La camiseta de color azul era una de sus mejores compras y lamentaba su perdida.

Ante este comentario el pelirrojo le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. — Como tú digas.

Castiel se limitó a fumar en silencio mientras miraba a Demonio jugando en el césped. En cambio, Alex observaba a la gente que paseaba por ahí, que cada vez eran menos pues ya estaba anocheciendo. De esa forma su mirada terminó posándose en Castiel.

Habían pasado dos años desde que terminaron el instituto y aunque muchos dirían que el pelirrojo lucía igual, Alexy pensaba que tenía un aspecto más maduro.

Observó su perfil, sus facciones duras, la mandíbula fuerte y marcada, sus labios partidos sosteniendo el cigarro cuya luz anaranjada brillaba con intensidad y el humo danzaba a su alrededor. La verdad es que nunca le había prestado especial atención, pero podía decir que era atractivo, apuesto incluso.

De pronto, esos orbes grises y fríos como el acero lo miraron.

—¿Admirando la vista? — bromeó. Y el encantó desapareció.

—Claro — respondió sarcástico el de cabello azul.

En eso Demonio se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. A pesar de su nombre era muy amigable, por eso no pudo evitar acariciarlo.

— Le agradas — dijo Castiel. — ¿Tu hermano no tenía una rata?

— Hurón — le corrigió. La mirada que le dirigió Castiel claramente decía "parece que me importa". Alexy decidió ignorarlo y seguir acariciando al canino, quien parecía encantado con él.

Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio. La gente iba abandonando el parque a medida que el sol se ocultaba. Mientras rascaba la oreja de Demonio Alexy sintió que Castiel lo estaba observando, o quizás era su imaginación.

— Será mejor que me vaya —. Dio una última palmada en la cabeza de Demonio antes de levantarse del banco. Castiel únicamente agito una mano a modo de saludo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Luego fue a buscar agua a la cocina, pero al pasar por el pasillo escuchó voces en la habitación de Armin.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y cuando vio lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar exclamar:

—¿En serio? — los otros dos se dieron vuelta al escucharlo. — ¿Están estudiando un viernes a la noche? — suspiró exageradamente — Y yo que pensé que mi vida amorosa era mala.

Armin y Candy estaban sentados en la cama rodeados de resaltadores y fotocopias. Candy se ruborizó ligeramente, estudiar no era exactamente su mejor idea para un viernes a la noche pero en cuanto Armin le pidió ayuda, no pudo decir que no.

— Él necesitaba ayuda… — murmuró Candy.

— Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Alex— dijo sarcástico Armin. A él también le gustaría estar haciendo otra cosa, pero tenía muchos trabajos por terminar.

— No te pongas así. — Alexy hizo un mohín. —Voy a pedir una pizza. — Antes de irse escuchó a su gemelo murmurar un "gracias". Se dirigió a la cocina cuando escuchó a Candy acercarse a él.

—Alexy, espera — dijo Candy. Salió de la habitación hasta que ambos se quedaron en la cocina solos.

—Entonces… — le golpeó suavemente con el codo mientras guiñaba un ojo. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

Por un momento pensó en mentirle, pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga. Tomó aire y contó todo lo sucedido. Desde el principio y con detalles. Candy lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando. En algún punto Armin apareció y se quedó a escuchar.

El comienzo de la cita, el incidente con el jugo y como terminó en el parque sólo. ¿Debería mencionarle lo de Castiel? No, no era importante.

Cuando terminó con su relato ella lo abrazó suavemente.

—Oh Alex — murmuró — lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros pero aún así aceptando el abrazo. Fue solo una mala cita, ya vendrían mejores.

—Él es un idiota — expresó su gemelo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor mañana podemos ir de compras. — Sugirió Candy.

—Sigo sin creer que el tonto de mi hermano salga con alguien tan adorable como tú— dijo pellizcando suavemente las mejillas de Candy y haciéndola reír.

—¡Escuché eso!— exclamó Armin a lo que los otros rieron más fuerte.

Alexy pensó en dejar solos a los enamorados pero Candy insistió en que los tres vieran una película mientras cenaban. De esa forma terminaron viendo una película sobre naves espaciales que Armin eligió.

Mientras Alex comía un trozo de pizza, de reojo vio como Armin y Candy estaban agarrados de la mano. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez si esperaba, algún día él podría tener algo así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Amour Sucré_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Castiel se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando. Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de música donde vendían instrumentos y álbumes.

Él era una de las pocas personas que le gustaba su trabajo. Estaba rodeado de instrumentos y discos de bandas que le gustaban, la tienda era bastante tranquila, su jefe no era molesto, podía quedarse escribiendo letras para sus canciones. Sí, no estaba mal. El sueldo podría hacer que otras personas renunciarán pero él estaba conforme. No estudiaba ni planeaba hacerlo así que no necesitaba mucho dinero. Sólo para pagar el alquiler de su departamento y cuidar a Demonio.

En ese momento, los únicos clientes eran unos turistas que miraban discos de vinilos mientras conversaban en un idioma que él no lograba descifrar.

Castiel acomodó una discos en los estantes y se fue a sentar detrás del mostrador, donde Lysandro estaba leyendo una de las letras que el pelirrojo compuso hace un par de días atrás.

— ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó. Sabía lo honesto que era el albino, así que esperaba una buena crítica. Gracias a su carrera, Lysandro estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y no podía componer canciones como antes por eso Castiel propuso escribir las canciones.

— No está mal. — Dijo con simpleza. Castiel esperó que siguiera pero como no fue así lo animó.

— Pero...

— Es como si estuviera incompleto. No logro sentir lo que quieres expresar. — Hizo una pausa. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. La forma que Lysandro analizaba las cosas de una forma más objetiva les estaba siendo de ayuda. — La melodía me gusta. Pero deberías concentrarte en la letra, le falta fuerza.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres terminarlo tú? — propuso el pelirrojo. Por eso él se encargaba de la melodías de sus canciones. Esta parecía venir con facilidad, a diferencia de la letra.

— No, es tuya. — Dijo Lysandro como si eso explicara todo. — Veo que quieres transmitir algo, ¿por qué no intentas trabajar un poco más en ella? — sonrió levemente mientras le devolvía la hoja.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua. Vio la letra en la hoja de papel y frunció el ceño. Para que esforzarse tanto, era solo una letra estúpida.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y él levantó la vista. Una cabellera azul llamó su atención.

— Hola chicos— saludó Candy con su usual buen humor.

— Buenas tardes Candy, Alexy — saludó educadamente Lysandro.

Alexy levantó una mano a modo de saludo. Parecía estar más concentrado en observar la tienda que en conversar con ellos, después de todo nunca estuvo por ahí. No importó ya que enseguida Candy empezó con su propuesta.

— Tengo una idea y quiero saber que piensan. — Dijo emocionada.

Mientras tanto Alexy se dirigió a ver los CD que había en una estantería. El acostumbraba a escuchar música más moderna, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaba de escuchar música de los setenta u ochenta de vez en cuando. Se puso los cascos y seleccionó una canción al azar.

Básicamente la idea de Candy era hacer otra reunión, como la que hicieron en la casa de Iris años atrás, entre los ex-alumnos del Sweet Amoris. Con el fin de la secundaria, cada uno siguió su propio camino. Si bien esto era inevitable, quería.

— Con la condición de que no juguemos a las escondidas estaré allí. — Le dijo Castiel a Candy quien aguantó una carcajada.

— Me parece una estupenda idea. No vendría mal despejarse un rato de los exámenes. — Expresó Lysandro con un gesto cansado.

— Te entiendo — dijo Candy — Armin estuvo muy ocupado últimamente con la universidad. Igual que yo. — Largó un suspiro.

Castiel perdió rápidamente el interés en la conversación. El no ir a la universidad había. Su atención fue parar a Alexy, quien miraba un estante con un montón de discos.

— Para un corazón roto tenemos una amplia variedad — dijo Castiel e hizo un gesto exagerado imitando a un vendedor.

— ¿Tú sabes mucho de eso, no? — dijo Alexy en un intento de broma, cuando el semblante de Castiel cambió reparó en sus palabras. — Lo siento. — Había olvidado todo el asunto de Deborah. Mejor cambiaba de tema. — Entonces... ¿te parece buena la idea de Candy?

— Supongo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Mientras no juguemos como niños no me molesta.

Alexy soltó una carcajada. — Tienes que admitir que fue una buena noche.

— Sí, claro — rodó lo ojos. Observó el disco que Alexy sostenía en sus manos. — ¿Te gusta?

— Um, lo agarré por curiosidad. ¿Es bueno?

El pelirrojo esbozó media sonrisa. Acto seguido buscó entre los estantes y sacó un disco. Castiel eligió una canción y la puso para que escucharan ambos. De vez en cuando comentaba algo en relación a la banda o a la melodía, pero cuando se mantenía en silencio Alexy no podía evitar observarlo de reojo. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que nunca antes había visto. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

Candy y Lysandro los observaban. La primera tenía una expresión un tanto curiosa mientras que el albino se mantenía inexpresivo.

— Alex — Candy lo llamó — ¿Nos vamos?

— Emm — miró de reojo a Castiel quien seguía concentrado en la música — Me voy a quedar un rato más.

Por un segundo, la chica lo miró extrañada pero se encogió de hombros. Lysandro se ofreció a acompañarla y se fue dejándolos solos en la tienda.

La canción terminó y el silencio inundó el lugar.

— ¿Tu no tenías una banda con Lysandro? — preguntó para evitar un silencio incómodo.

— Vamos a tener un concierto este sábado. — Comentó. Tras una pausa, Castiel lo miró a los ojos. — Deberías venir — agregó.

Ambos tenían casi la misma altura lo que le permitía observarlo con mayor claridad, a diferencia de su encuentro hace un par de días, en donde la luz del cigarro era lo que definía sus facciones.

No sabía en que momento se habían acercado, sus hombros rozaban y Alexy podía sentir su colonia. Un aroma fuerte pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

Alguien entró en la tienda y de forma automática Castiel se acercó para atenderlo. Alexy no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. _Espera_. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Alex se llevó la manos a la cabeza aguantando un suspiro. Si al pelirrojo no le interesaban los chicos, estaría en la misma situación que hace un par de años atrás.

 _Gustar de alguien que no le correspondía._

Aunque era muy pronto para decir que le _gustara_.

Disimuladamente miró a Castiel quien seguía conversando con una clienta. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una expresión que raramente veía en su rostro y que incluso lo hacía lucir más atractivo.

— Tengo que irme. — Dijo Alexy mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— Alexy. — Lo llamó el pelirrojo. El mencionado se detuvo. — ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

Él asintió y se fue, antes de ver la extrañeza en el rostro de Castiel.

* * *

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
